Together
by Nessy
Summary: Brennan and Booth are working on another tough case, but Booth's understanding and moral support make Brennan realize that, TOGETHER, they can solve any case. CHAPTER 4 POSTED - COMPLETE!
1. Together Chapter 1

Spoilers: Nothing particular that I can think of. This is pretty much intended to be able to play at any point during the series. This has a hint of BB Romance, but mainly UST, just like the show.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the rights to any of this, and only borrow the characters with the best of intentions of returning them to HH & Co. without a scratch so that we can finally, FINALLY, continue the 3rd season and hopefully see new episodes soon... sorry for the rant.

Author's Note: Ok, this is my first Bones fic. I'd appreciate any kind of feedback you are willing to give, 'cause I'm curious how you think this turned out.

I have several more ideas, not sure if they will manifest themselves as sequels or stand-alones.

* * *

**Together**

When he walked into view of the Medico-Legal Lab platform, he could see her leaning over one of the tables that was displaying yet another set of human remains, lost in thought - pretty much the same way he had left her over 4 hours ago. She was standing facing him over the table, not noticing his entrance, bent over the small rib cage examining the mostly-decomposed body.

She seemed to be alone on the platform, although he could hear Hodgins' and Angela's voices floating over the platform from the background, so the others' were obviously not far. A grimace of a smile flitted over his face as he realized that 5:00pm was just a random number on the face of the clock for the dedicated team of scientists, and not the time most of America looked forward to as the end of their workday. He didn't think any of them had probably ever left at five on the dot, EVER. He took a moment to thank Heaven that, of all the annoying squints and lab rats that he could have gotten stuck with, he got stuck with this particular squint team. That they took the cases and lives of total strangers as seriously as he did. As frustrating as the bunch of them was, that was what really mattered to Agent Seeley Booth, and he appreciated them for it.

Not that he would ever admit that to them.

As he reached the security barrier, he briefly paused to consider her.

She had on her usual blue Jeffersonian lab coat over a non-descript white blouse, her hair loosely tied back into a ponytail. A few strands of hair, as well as her bulky, artifact-like necklace and dangling earrings, were gently swayed forward by gravity due to her body's angle over the table. The fingers of her latex-gloved right hand were softly tracing the ribs of the body in front of her, as her eyebrows were drawn together in concentration. It wasn't quite a frown, but more a quirk of the eyebrows, one that Booth had come to clearly associate with his favorite squint in the team.

He smiled and shook his head at the familiarity of her expression, scanned his badge to gain access to the platform, and quietly ascended the stairs continuing to observe her without her knowledge. As he moved closer to her, her facial expression changed very subtly, and he could see her gently pause in her examination of the bones before bringing her left hand up to join her right on a particular rib that had caught her interest. She leaned in a little closer, needing a visual confirmation of what she thought she may have discovered, and her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed as she tried to make sense of her findings.

He stepped up to the table and she twisted her neck to complain about the interruption but her face softened when she realized it was Booth. "Booth. Back already?"

He smiled in greeting. "Hi Bones, what did you find?"

She frowned, unsure of how he knew that she had discovered something, and then even deeper when she thought about WHAT she had discovered. "I'm not sure yet, Booth. It doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't make any sense?" he pushed her.

She straightened her back and stated, "I said, I'm not sure yet. I'm not ready to jump to any conclusions, but I have found an abnormality." She blocked any further attempts he might have made to get any more information out of her by turning and calling for her trusty assistant. "Zach. ZACH!"

Zach Addy hurried up to the table glad to be needed and was followed by Hodgins and Angela who caught wind of something exciting happening. "Yes, Dr. Brennan?"

"Zach, I need samples of any particulates you can find on the inside of the costa secunda, here, and here" she pointed out two particular areas of the rib she had been examining, close to the sternum. Zach leaned forward trying to see what his mentor had noticed, but not truly succeeding as she continued, "then you can clean the bones, but be particularly careful with the ribs."

"Bren, what did you find?" Angela asked her friend softly, walking up closer to join Brennan, Booth, and Zach at the table.

Brennan was starting to get annoyed, but finally gave in to the questioning... somewhat. "There appears to be scoring on the posterior of the costa secunda --" she caught herself when Booth scowled at her. "--marks--" she was searching for the correct layman's term, "--scratches? On the underside of the second rib." She once again pointed to the area in discussion. "It is hard to see from this angle, but I can feel them - we will know more once Zach cleans the bones."

Zach, now on a mission, waved over two lab techs to help him maneuver the remains to the bone cleaning room.

Brennan snapped off her latex gloves and started in the direction of her office, Booth following a few steps behind her.

"But what does that MEAN, Bones? How could it have gotten there?" Didn't she know that she couldn't just tell him she found something, but not tell him what that information meant?

She shrugged her shoulders but did not look back at him, "I don't know, Booth."

His head was spinning trying to figure out the possibilities. "What kind of scratches? Could it be from a knife?" He was starting to get excited. They just might have the lead they needed to break this case. "Was the victim stabbed from behind?"

They had made their way to her office and she was already shrugging off her lab coat, and then hung it over the back of her chair, and sat down behind her desk. He walked over to her desk and perched on it, close enough for his thigh to brush her elbow.

She sighed and looked up to meet his gaze. "Booth, how many times do I have to tell you, I am--"

"-- not prepared to jump to conclusions," he finished for her. He smiled at her frown. "I know, Bones. But don't you have any theories?" He stooped down, invading her personal space, and smiled slyly. "You know, those that you can later scientifically prove or disprove according to the Scientific Method?"

She glared up at him, which turned his smile into a grin. He could be so annoying when he wanted to be.

He leaned in closer, his face just inches from hers, daring her to flinch or pull back -- or to kiss him? She was never sure of his intentions anymore these days.

"C'mon, Bones, try walking on the wild side of life."

Considering her train of thought right before his question, she had a hard time realizing what his comment was referring to.

There was a knock on her door and a not-so-shy "Ahem." Booth pulled back slightly embarrassed, not exactly sure why.

They turned to see Angela standing in the doorway, with a smile and twinkling eyes at having caught them during one of their 'moments'. "Sweetie, I'm bringing you back printouts of the facial reconstructions of the first four victims that I did on the Angelator." She held up the file and then stepped into the office to put the folder on Brennan's desk.

"Ok, Ange. Thanks for bringing them by."

"You let me know when you're ready for me to do the last one," she said before she stepped back out of the office.

"I will, Ange. Thanks for everything."

"No problem, Sweetie. You get some rest tonight, you look tired." And with that she was gone as suddenly as she had appeared.

Booth and Brennan turned back towards each other. "Bones, she's right, you do look tired."

Brennan sighed again and pushed her chair back as she stood up, agitatedly pacing around her office gathering up documents and photos and stuffing them back into their file folders. "I'm fine." She didn't want him to think she was weak, didn't need him to hover. She was a grown woman and could take care of herself.

She asked over her shoulder, "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were going back to the Kendall house to see if we overlooked anything there."

He got up from his perch on her desk as well and walked towards her. "I did. That was hours ago." He saw her face fall. "Yes, it's already--" he checked his watch "--almost 6pm on a Friday night, two weeks into our case, with currently no leads to go on." He put a hand on her elbow, took the forgotten files from her hands with the other and steered her towards her coat and purse. "What do you say we grab a bite to eat while we wait for Zach to do his thing? There isn't much you can do here right now, and I'm sure you could use a little break."

She considered his offer and must have realized that she had not eaten since this morning, because she nodded her head in acceptance. "Alright," she said, "but I want to come back here after dinner to go back over the case file. Just in case I missed something..."

He grinned at her, thinking that the two of them were sad examples of workaholics. He had already known he'd only be able to get her out of the lab for an hour or two. Actually, she had put up much less of a fight than he had originally anticipated. "Deal."

-BB-

They sat waiting for food at the diner in 'their' booth. There was not much of a crowd on a Friday night, most people apparently having better things to do than to sit in a tacky diner.

Brennan sighed and rubbed her face with the palms of her hands.

"That's the 3rd time you've sighed heavily tonight, Bones, are you alright?" Booth's concerned voice registered in her ears. She looked at him through her fingers covering her face and then dropped her hands back to the table.

"Yeah, I am. It's just been a long case without much development, and not only is that very frustrating, but the lack of adrenaline due to exciting developments also lets me realize that I am tired." He smiled at her squinty way of saying she was bored. "That last body we found in the woods just a few miles from the Kendall house... so close that it could very well be connected to the 4 bodies buried in the back yard there... I really thought we would make progress. That the fact that the body was not buried with the others meant there was something SPECIAL about it. And now -- now I'm just more frustrated than before."

He nodded in understanding. He felt the same way. Usually by now, they would have a lead, a suspect, a motive, ANYTHING, to pursue and to keep their minds off the lack of progress they were making. "But you found something today, Bones, and that something might break the case wide open."

She looked away. "Booth, what I found might turn out to be an old injury or a genetic abnormality. It might have nothing to do with the case," she said, absently drawing patterns on the table with her index finger.

"No, Bones, I saw the look on your face. You FOUND something." He covered her hand with his and gave it a squeeze. "And even if this isn't it, I know you'll find me the clue we need to solve the case."

She looked up and stared at him in amazement. "How can you be so sure?"

He shrugged and simply stated the obvious: "You always do." He squeezed her hand again and then released his hold on it.

She smiled, wordlessly thanking him for his encouragement.

Trying to lighten the mood, he said "Of course, I usually figure out the case beforehand anyway..."

She tried hard to resist the smile that was threatening to form on her face in response to his bad attempt at a joke. She really tried not to encourage him, but when she could no longer control the twitching corners of her mouth, she gave in, blaming her lack of success at it on the long day... week... month... year?

"Oh yeah? Is that so?" She leaned in, challenging him, her smile broadening.

"Mmh hmm." He leaned forward was well, nodding and grinning at her from so close she almost had to cross her eyes to focus on his face.

They stared at each other for a few long moments. Booth opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something else, and with that movement, inadvertently, her eyes darted to his mouth, just inches from her own. When he didn't speak, she forced her gaze back to his brown eyes, and the teasing look that was there just seconds ago had vanished without a trace, replaced by a much more intense one.

She swallowed. _'This is the point where one of us leans back from the table, one of us backs down, cracks another joke, and we go on, business as usual.'_

And sure enough, Booth leaned forward a fraction of an inch and whispered, "But I would never want to deprive you of doing that squinty stuff you love to do. So I don't tell you." Then, proud of himself, he leaned back, grinning at her again with the twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes at him, leaning back as well. "Oh, right."

By the time their food arrived, Brennan was already feeling better about life. Booth was right. They would eventually solve the case, she shouldn't give up hope. Afterall, that's what they did. They solved cases. Together.

* * *

Thanks for reading -- please hit that review button:)


	2. Together Chapter 2

Spoilers: Nothing particular that I can think of. This is pretty much intended to be able to play at any point during the series. This has a hint of BB Romance, but mainly UST, just like the show.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the rights to any of this, and only borrow the characters with the best of intentions of returning them to HH & Co. without a scratch so that we can finally, FINALLY, continue the 3rd season and hopefully see new episodes soon... sorry for the rant.

Author's Note: Ok, this is my first Bones fic. I'd appreciate any kind of feedback you are willing to give, 'cause I'm curious how you think this turned out.

This started as a one-shot, but is quickly turning into several chapters in my head. Sorry for the change of heart...

* * *

After a good meal and even better conversation, the two of them left the Royal Diner, now in a better mood, and ready to go back to the lab to tackle the case again.

Walking out, Booth held the door for Brennan and guided her through the doorway with a hand on the small of her back. She briefly glanced back at him in mild annoyance at him - and, truth be told, herself. Before she met Seeley Booth, she would have NEVER expected to allow any man to chivalrously hold doors for her, repeatedly, without inflicting injury on the would-be-holder.

She knew she was very much capable of walking through a door by herself, and surely didn't need Booth to assist her. The anthropologist in her realized that the gesture was grounded in an outdated chauvinistic etiquette. But, she had also come to understand that Booth's gentlemanly behavior was not a sign of him thinking of her as weak, but rather was both a trademark of his upbringing and a symbol of his respect for her. How was a woman to argue being respected?

So, as she had so often over the last couple of years, she let it slide and appreciated the gesture for what it was.

They walked to Booth's FBI issue SUV in comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Once they reached the vehicle, they climbed into their respective seats; Booth started the car and pulled out into traffic.

"Bones, you know, I've been thinking--"

"About what?" She turned in her seat slightly to face him.

"About our case. Why was the fifth body not buried with the rest by the house?"

"Well, technically, it was the FIRST body, Booth. Louise Kendall was the first victim, we simply found her last. Her body has been decomposing for about 9 months, whereas the bodies buried by the Kendall house have only been there for about 6 months."

He nodded, accepting her correction, "FIRST body, then. Why was it not with the others?"

Brennan smiled, "You know I don't do 'why'. I do 'when' and I do 'how'. Sometimes the 'who'. But YOU are responsible for the 'why' questions..."

"Now you're just trying to find an easy way out." He threw her a grin before turning his gaze back to the road. "C'mon, work with me, Bones. Let's say the fifth - FIRST - victim truly is our killer's first murder. Perhaps it was a spur of the moment thing? A crime of passion?... You didn't find signs of a struggle there, though, right?"

"No, the murder definitely happened somewhere else and the body was then dumped in the woods."

"Ok, so, someone kills the woman, and is looking for a place to dump her. Why the woods?"

"Close by, but the killer knew that Louise's property would be searched thoroughly upon her disappearance, so she was hidden somewhere else...?"

Booth smiled at her again. "You're starting to get pretty good at the 'why' theories even though you keep insisting that's not your department."

Her eyebrows jumped towards the roof of the car while a smile of her own formed on her lips. "Are you making fun of me or was that actually a compliment?"

His grin widened. "Must be slipping." He shrugged his shoulders and got back to the topic of their conversation. "So, if we assume it was just a convenient place to stash the body, why did he change his pattern and later leave all the bodies in one place? Did he get cocky? Comfortable with killing?"

"The property had already been searched by the authorities, so by definition was probably a very logical place to hide the following four bodies three months later. The probability of the police searching the property again was minute. In support of your 'comfortable with killing' theory, the later bodies were intentionally arranged in their graves, the latest two grave sites even showing some artifacts buried with the victims - wood carvings, presumably made by the murderer. Hodgins also found signs of flowers, makeup, and perfume on those bodies.

"So he's getting into it. Being more elaborate, CARING more for his victims, even after their death. He wasn't just dumping them -- he wanted a site that he could re-visit, whether just in his mind or even in person."

Brennan nodded. "I think you're right, Booth." She looked at him sadly. "I wish we had thought of this earlier. What if the killer actually tried to come back to visit the graves, only to find that we had discovered the bodies?"

"That's it!" Booth punched the steering wheel in frustration. "DAMN IT". They might have had a chance to catch the killer those first few days, if they had just set up a surveillance camera on the property. No, WAIT A MINUTE - "But I went there today. The police seals and boundaries erected that first day were still intact - no new footprints or anything else was visible. I searched the entire place, because I was thinking we might have missed something, but the place was just as we had found it two weeks ago."

"So, either he heard about the police activity on the news and is staying away, knowing that there is nothing left to visit..." she sat up straight in her seat."OR --"

"--OR, he has yet to return to visit the graves, even if just to see for himself that the bodies truly have been moved."

"He might have just been waiting for the police activity at the house to stop before he attempts to go back," Brennan suggested. "To not get caught."

"Well, the killer didn't count on us," Booth said with a determined grimace.

"Obviously," Brennan agreed as Booth turned on the SUV's lights and sirens and made a u-turn that would have been completely illegal for mere civilians which left her clinging to the handle over her head for balance.

* * *

Sorry, I know this chapter is a little short, but it seemed like a good place to stop & post, while I work on the next chapter.

Thanks for reading - please be sure to review and let me know what you thought!

Nessy


	3. Together Chapter 3

Spoilers: Nothing particular that I can think of. This is pretty much intended to be able to play at any point during the series. This has a hint of BB Romance, but mainly UST, just like the show.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the rights to any of this, and only borrow the characters with the best of intentions of returning them to HH & Co. without a scratch so that we can finally, FINALLY, continue the 3rd season and hopefully see new episodes soon... sorry for the rant.

Author's Note: Ok, this is my first Bones fic. I'd appreciate any kind of feedback you are willing to give, 'cause I'm curious how you think this turned out. And this is my first case fic, too.

This started as a one-shot, but is quickly turning into several chapters in my head. Sorry for the change of heart...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The FBI is sending surveillance teams that will bring out cameras and sound equipment. They will probably be here in about two hours, and we can cover until then by keeping an eye on the place ourselves," Booth conveyed the information from his earlier phone conversation with Dispatch to Brennan.

They were currently parked in a driveway a few houses down and across from the Kendall house trying to make out anything unusual across the dimly lit street.

Brennan's phone rang and the caller ID showed it was the lab.

"Brennan," she answered it.

"Dr. Brennan, "Zach's voice filtered through the phone, "while cleaning the bones I had a chance to inspect the scoring you found more closely. The scoring is mechanical in nature and appears to have been created by a concentric, albeit small, helical groove that was applied to the Costa Secunda." It was clear that he was confused by these findings. "I double-checked the other bones of the victim and the other bodies for similar marks, but these were the only ones."

"Good work, Zach. Have you matched the type of object to the scoring yet?"

"No, Dr. Brennan, but we are currently working on that. I have given the approximated measurements to Angela so that she can attempt to reconstruct the object while I continue to match potential objects with the marks."

Brennan nodded, signed off, and gave Booth the information Zach had provided.

"Uh, Bones, you're still going to have to tell me what that means."

"The scratches on the rib were the result of a foreign object, most likely made by a screw or item with screw-like features."

"But that doesn't make any sense... what could it be?"

"They are working on finding the possible source for the scoring," she stated, but it was obvious to Booth that she was unhappy that she was not in the lab to lend a hand to the other squints.

He shifted in his seat to get more comfortable, once more thanking his fortune that he had been able to talk the FBI into providing him with a decent size SUV and not a little compact car. "You're really taking this case to heart, Bones. What has you so involved?"

She looked at him and for a moment he was positive he would get the standard 'I'm fine", but then she said "I guess I'm... disappointed."

"Disappointed? In what?"

"In... myself. That I haven't been able to solve the case. Afterall, usually one body gives me enough clues to do so, but this case..." He heard her voice catch slightly. "Booth, five women died, and I still can't figure out where they were killed or who the murderer is..."

His heart broke at her sadness. "Bones..." he reached over and touched her hand. "There is no reason to be disappointed in yourself. You are a brilliant scientist, but sometimes the odds will just be against you and this guy is obviously not the careless kind. You found everything there was to find on the bodies. And actually, you should be proud that you were able to identify the five victims and give their families closure."

A meaningful look passed between them. She knew how painful it was not to know what had happened to your loved ones. The memories of her parents driving off for a simple errand and never returning made her eyes sting with unshed tears. It constantly amazed her how raw those emotions still were, even though it had happened half a lifetime ago.

Booth felt guilty for bringing up the past, but needed to make her see the accomplishment of finding some answers for the families of those women, even if they did not yet have all the answers for the case. But, now he needed to change the topic away from the personal hurt she had experienced.

"And remember, this is not a solitary effort on your part. We're partners for a reason, and we WILL solve the case. Whoever did this to those poor women will pay for the crimes. Between you, me, the rest of the squints, and the FBI resources, we will find the culprit. There is no reason to be hard on yourself only because it is taking two weeks to solve a case. We're in this together."

"Thank you," she rewarded him with a watery smile and then looked at their clasped hands as if to reassure herself that she truly was not alone. He squeezed her hand for emphasis and once he knew she was going to be ok, let go of her hand. She took a deep breath.

"And remember, it's not all over yet. Zach is working on the bones, and we are on a stake-out of the crime scene. So, technically, we are still working the case from two angles. Unless both avenues turn out to be dead ends, I figure we still have a good chance of finding the killer."

"That's true," she conceded.

"We will just have to wait. And hopefully we were right thinking that the murderer will come back here."

"Our assumption is logical, but that doesn't change the fact that it is only an assumption."

Booth rolled his eyes at her.

"What?" she asked, indignant.

"Nothing. That was just so you."

"I don't know what that means. What is wrong with me being me?"

"Not wrong. Just... predictable."

"I'm not predictable," she said, but she seemed to realize some truth in his statement, because she continued, "and what is wrong with some degree of predictability?"

He was saved from having to answer her by movement he saw out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to catch a glimpse of a shadow moving towards the Kendall house.

"Bones!" he hissed and grabbed the night vision goggles he thankfully always had with him. She turned and stared into the darkness, trying to see what he was looking at, but could not make out anything.

"Someone's here, Bones," Booth whispered. "I knew it. And they are going into the house."

"Could it be the FBI surveillance team?" she whispered back.

"No, I specifically told them to give us a 30 minute warning before arriving." He lowered the goggles from his eyes. "I couldn't make out any features, but that was definitely a person."

She reached for the door handle. "Then what are we waiting for?"

But Booth grabbed her arm and hissed, "where do you think you're going?!"

"The house," she stated matter-of-factly.

"No. NO! You are not. You're staying right here." Before she had a chance to argue, he held up a finger to pause her and radioed for back-up.

As soon as he had finished, she laid into him: "What do you mean I'm staying here? I'm not letting you go in there alone."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not," she fumed and got out of the car.

Booth paused only for a second to glance up to the roof of the SUV and mutter, "Why me?" and then he was out the door himself.

She was already making her way across the street and he jogged to catch up with her. "Fine, Bones, but you stay back and stay close. And don't do anything stupid." He passed her with a few long strides and stepped onto the property with her on his heels.

Brennan glared at the back of his head, but followed as instructed, while he pulled his weapon.

They made their way through the police barricade and around the house to check the yard where the bodies had been buried. There was no sign of anything unusual, so they walked up to the back door and slipped inside. Proceeding quietly, he led her from one room to the next in search of the intruder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I live for reviews! Please hit that button!

Nessy


	4. Together Chapter 4

Spoilers: Nothing particular that I can think of. This is pretty much intended to be able to play at any point during the series. This has a hint of BB Romance, but mainly UST, just like the show.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the rights to any of this, and only borrow the characters with the best of intentions of returning them to HH & Co. without a scratch so that we can finally, FINALLY, continue the 3rd season and hopefully see new episodes soon... sorry for the rant.

Author's Note: Ok, this is my first Bones fic. I'd appreciate any kind of feedback you are willing to give, 'cause I'm curious how you think this turned out. And this is my first case fic, too.

This started as a one-shot, but is quickly turning into several chapters in my head. Sorry for the change of heart...

A/N: FINAL CHAPTER

* * *

They quietly ascended the steps to the second floor and every time a step made the slightest of creaks, Booth winced with the sound. How were they supposed to surprise the intruder if the old boards betrayed them?

At the top of the stairway, Booth briefly paused. Left or right? He was acutely aware of Brennan standing on the step below him; he could feel her body's warmth in the coolness of the deserted house. He cursed once again her stubbornness that had moved her to accompany him into the house and that led him to curse his own weakness when it came to refusing her anything. He should have made her stay in the car.

Before he had a chance to dwell on that fact too long, they heard a noise from one of the bedrooms on their left. Brennan placed a hand on his back to signal that she was ready. Booth readied himself and nodded almost imperceptibly. They snuck up to the slightly ajar door, him hovering by the door opening, her moving closer to the hinged side of the door.

He locked eyes with Brennan and this time she was the one that gave him the slightest of nods. He counted down with his fingers: three... two... one.

He kicked open the door and shouted: "FBI - FREEZE!!"

The door banged against the wall behind it, but that was the only movement and sound in the room as time seemed to suddenly stand still. The intruder sat on the edge of the bed with a gun pointing at Booth and Brennan as they stood immobile just inside the room - he had obviously expected them. His eyes were wild and his lips were warped into a sick smirk.

"Lower your weapon!" Booth demanded, but the man simply ignored his command.

"There you are... 'Agent Booth', is it?"

Brennan could feel Booth's back go rigid at the sound of his name just as the cold voice made a shiver run down hers.

Booth's tense voice cut through the room: "And you are...?"

"Andrew Hedwig... You took something that was mine," he stated matter-of-factly.

"And what is that?" Booth asked, although he had a pretty good idea of what Hedwig was referring to.

Hedwig rolled his eyes. "My girls, of course." His voice turned darker, showing a trace of anger as he continued, "they were waiting for me to return, but you took them away."

Booth clenched his jaw. How DARE this guy consider those poor women his property. "You KILLED them, Hedwig. They were not waiting for you, you KILLED them and BURIED THEM so that no one would ever find them."

A flash of uncontrolled anger appeared in Andrew Hedwig's eyes and his gun hand began to shake with irritation which made Booth shift his weight so that he stood shielding Brennan more completely. "THEY WERE WAITING FOR ME!" he yelled at Booth. "You had no right to move them!"

Brennan's anger flared up as well: "You took their lives! We gave them back to their families so that they could be properly buried and mourned" she said trying to angle her way around Booth's broad frame, but he blocked her step.

Booth had realized that Andrew Hedwig was not thinking clearly, and that arguing with him would serve no purpose other than getting him angrier. And the last thing he needed was Bones egging him on. He did NOT need Hedwig's anger directed at Bones. So Booth got his attention again: "Lower your weapon."

But Hedwig just shook his head defiantly. "You had no right..." he repeated, softer this time. "You took them from me." Something in his facial expression changed. The anger subsided and the look of resignation settled on his features instead. "Now I am alone."

And before Booth had a chance to react, Andrew Hedwig swung his arm around, placed the nozzle of his gun under his own chin and pulled the trigger.

Booth and Brennan both flinched and turned away from the grisly sight, Booth shielding Brennan out of pure instinct.

Suddenly, SWAT team members were everywhere.

Concentrating on Hedwig, Booth and Brennan had not heard their approach, but they were relieved when the FBI team swooped in and secured the scene.

Turning his attention to his partner, Booth asked: "You ok?"

She nodded and sighed. "Yes, I'm fine."

The special agent in charge approached them to ask for details for his report. As Booth briefed the other agent on the evening's events, Brennan's mind began to wander and she excused herself from the conversation and headed back downstairs, Booth worriedly following her with his eyes while he talked to the other agent.

A few minutes later, Booth found her outside in the back yard crouching by the shallow empty grave sites with her back turned to him.

Before he could make his presence known, she said sadly: "We will never know why. He killed these women, and even though he is no longer a threat to anyone else and I should be satisfied with that, I find myself frustrated, because I wanted to understand WHY he murdered them. And now we will never know the answer."

He stepped forward and stood towering next to her looking down at the make-shift graves as well in silence.

She placed her hands on her knees and pushed herself upright. They stood, shoulders only a few inches apart, staring at where the bodies had been found, remembering the details about those women that they knew only from the files. Two had been mothers. One had just gotten married before she vanished. One was a straight-A college student. And then there was Louise Kendall found just half a mile away in the woods. Their lives had been cut short and Brennan felt like she had nothing to show for the human sacrifice that had been made. So much destruction and she had no answers to bring back to the women's families. Her eyes started stinging and she angrily swiped at her tears with her sleeve.

Booth turned towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder, but she still couldn't meet his eyes. "Bones, we found the guy responsible, and he will not ever hurt anyone else."

"I know. I just hate not having answers."

"Since when are you so interested in psychology?" he asked and a small smile tugged at her lips. "Besides, we know why."

That got her attention. She turned her face to look at him. "Oh? We do?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"And that would be...?"

"He was crazy."

She couldn't help but chuckle. "Is that so?"

"Yeah". He grinned and squeezed her shoulder. Then he turned serious again. "Bones, just because sometimes we discover a motive or the culprit confesses giving us some twisted logical conclusion on WHY they committed a crime, doesn't mean the reason makes any sense to you or me. Obviously, we cannot truly understand their actions, because we are not twisted, sick murderers that think the same way they do."

She looked away again and closed her eyes. "God, I hate psychology," she muttered tiredly.

Booth slid the hand that had been resting on the shoulder near him across her back, draping his arm across both her shoulders. "It is our job to find and stop the criminals. And, even though I admit the outcome today was not ideal, Hedwig has been stopped. One more bad guy is off the streets."

When she nodded and leaned into his embrace slightly, he used his arm to steer her away from the graves and back towards the street and his SUV. "And we will continue to catch the bad guys, because sooner or later they all make mistakes. And then we get them."

"Promise?" she asked, tired but hopeful.

"Promise."

* * *

A/N: Ok, I admit this turned out to be much more angsty than originally anticipated. To be honest, the whole story took a different turn - blame it on the angst muse that paid me a visit.

I have more ideas, but decided that I was not going to try to force them to fit this story line, so I will post them separately.

Another note: I never expected it to be SO hard not to have any spoilers, but I had promised that in the very beginning, so I was not going to go back on my word. There are just so many GREAT moments on the show which made it really hard not to outright refer to anything in particular.

Thanks so much for sticking with this story, and thanks to those who have sent kind reviews! If you haven't sent me yours yet (or even if you did) please hit that "OK" button below and drop me a line!

Thanks!

Nessy


End file.
